Synthetic Sage Mode
'''Synthetic Sage Mode '''is a method developed by Becquerel that can allow almost any ninja to achieve a Sage Mode-like state. This Sage Mode greatly heightens a ninja's natural abilities along with giving them special abilities based on their base used for the Sage Mode. Acquiring Synthetic Sage Mode Otogakure has always been a village that prides itself on experimentation and genetic manipulation. Becquerel had been developing this procedure in secret, but when he came to Otogakure and became the Nanadaime he was able to find many ninja who were willing to subject themselves for this project. With enough subjects to work on, he was eventually able to perfect the technique and maintain a high success rate while still being able to mass produce its results. Those in Otogakure that were able to survive the procedure were then placed as members of the police force. In order for this technique to be acquired, the ninja who desires to achieve this Synthetic Sage Mode must first undergo a surgery. This surgery implants a specialized organ inside the ninja's body which will allow the activation of this ability. At first, the chances of the body rejecting this organ and the ninja dying as a result were very high at about 1 in 100 surviving. After perfecting the technique, the rate of survival is roughly 70%. After a successful surgery and recovery process, the ninja is able to choose a base for their sage mode and the choices are limitless. Whichever animal they choose to base their sage mode off of will have its DNA extracted and implanted within this specialized organ. Once the recovery period for that is complete, the ninja would now be able to achieve the Sage Mode of their choice with the help of medication that acts as a catalyst to produce the effects. After the procedure is totally complete, the ninja would be able to use this Sage Mode for the remainder of their lifetime so long as they have a steady supply of the drug. Also, depending on the base chosen, some ninja may have more passive effects from the surgery compared to those who chose bases more meant for combat. It also allows for ninja who are unable to learn certain Sage Mode by studying under an elder animal to basically bypass the whole process while making compromises. Using Synthetic Sage Mode In order to actually use the Synthetic Sage Mode, a drug is required to actually enter the Sage state. The only exception to the rule are passive effects from the base chosen by the ninja, which can be used without the drug. An example of this was with a ninja, whose base was a Planarian, was exposed to an explosion and was able to completely recover from being literally ripped into pieces. Thi s took time, of course, as well as organic matter that the ninja used to rebuild their body. The drug required to use this Sage Mode comes in thin strips that are placed beneath the tongue and absorbed through the capillaries. The effect is almost instantaneous once the drug is put into place and lasts for just over an hour before another needs to be taken. Up to five of these drugs can be taken at one time, but any more will result in an overdose. Each dose of the drug brings the user closer to their animalistic state while increasing their abilities, but it also alters their appearance to become more like the animal they have as their base. If an overdose occurs, it will give the ninja extremely enhanced abilities for a brief period of time as they almost completely become the animal they have as a base but will result result in death much like activating The Gate of Death. This is also unlike those who take in too much natural energy and turn to stone, as they basically turn into human-sized versions of their base animal and gain an extremely powerful and short buff before dying. Abilities Synthetic Sage Mode differs from the normal Sage Mode in several ways. For one, the user does not need to absorb Natural Energy in order to enter this state. But because of this, their chakra pool is not changed once they enter this state nor are they able to draw upon natural energy unless they were able to do so already. Since this Sage Mode is often used by ninja who have not managed to absorb natural energy, it allows the average ninja to be on par with a Sage. It also does not require a steady flow of natural chakra or normal chakra to maintain as the drug allows the user to maintain it. Despite the fact tha t they can usually not draw upon Natural Energy, ninja who activate Synthetic Sage Mode can still sense natural energy. Of course, they can not sense as well as a true Sage but they are able to sense the natural energy in their surroundings. The ninja must also rely on their own chakra pools when utilizing jutsu while in this state, as they do not have the advantage of drawing upon natural chakra to use jutsu. They also do not feel exhaustion after the mode wears off like a natural Sage would, but the fatigue they feel is just the same as they normall would. While it's possible to achieve this mode back to back and multiple times a day, the body would eventually wear down and need a rest. Just like a normal Sage, this mode changes the appearance of the user to more closely resemble the animal they have as a base. This isn't just a physical change as it also gives the user the scaled-up abilities of their base. For example, if a ninja were to use a rhinoceros beetle as their base, their skin would take on the strength of a tough exoskeleton while also allowing them to lift around 850 times their body weight. Or if they had a Bullet Ant as their base, they would gain the scaled up strength of an ant while also being able to use a painful and poisonous sting. So not only do they gain the physical enhancements that a normal sage acquires, they also acquire the traits of their animal base. Of course, not all animals are created equal and not all synthetic sages have th e same abilities. A ninja who has a bird of prey as their base will have more keen eyesight when compared to one who has an insect with compound eyes as a base, which would have better dynamic eyesight. Some animal bases will have traits that allow for incredible wound healing, such as crustaceans or some invertebrates which can regrow limbs or entire parts of their body. But in order to utilize those traits, most ninja need to take a dose of the drug to recover like that with only a handful of exceptions such as the planarian mentioned earlier.